Resident Evil: Vengeance
by Fallen Angel 504
Summary: An all-star team of operatives and one rookie take on Wesker once and for all in his Alaskan compund. Will they be able to defeat Wesker's very own all star team of operatives? Takes place afer RE:5


* * *

Hello readers. This story, for those who follow the Resident Evil series is actually set after the newest installment in the series, which is Resident Evil 5, the video game. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I like writing it, and I will bring in many characters from many other RE events and stories, just mention some in your reviews; it's possible that you may remember someone I have forgotten that could be an asset to the story. All that aside, enjoy!

* * *

Resident Evil: Vengeance

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have your priorities. Alpha, you'll be infiltrating from the east Omega from the west. Bravo, you'll be infiltrating from the north. Initiate weapons check; you'll be hitting the ground five kilometers out from the target facility in ten minutes. Good luck, and Godspeed."

The radio line in everyone's ear pierce buzzed into silence, letting the overbearing sound of the chopper's blades cut through the night air as it propelled itself to almost all of it's occupant's destinations. On one side of the chopper, dressed lightly despite the cold weather, without even a hat to cover his parted blonde hair, Leon Kennedy chuckled quietly.

"Couldn't Wesker have built his compound somewhere in the Caribbean? Alaska isn't exactly my first choice to make myself comfy-cozy." Next to him, Chris Redfield also chuckled. His short dark brown hair was covered by a cap to keep warm, although with all of his muscle, he shouldn't need to bundle up much. "He tried Africa, but maybe that Volcano proved to be just a little too hot for him; probably needed to cool down."

Sheva Alomar, her head covered with a balaclava that only showed her dark skin around her eyes, only giggled, gently punching Chris in the shoulder. "Hey, shut up over there!" Jill Valentine called out playfully to Leon from the other side of the chopper over the thumping of the propellers overhead. "I don't remember seeing you brainwashed under his sick control!"

Next to her, Josh Stone laughed uproariously, his dark skin showing contrast between his pearly white teeth. "Aye, but as I heard, that gives you some awesome Spider-girl powers, huh?" Jill merely got red in the face and smirked.

Leon nodded over toward the last of the six in the belly of the chopper "How 'bout, you, rookie? Why do you have a bone to pick with Wesker, because from what I'm seeing by you twirling that knife is that you're definitely not green." The young man looked up with a flashy smirk, his knife falling into his palm as he returned it to it's sheathe. He leaned back against the metal hull and stretched. He wore sunglasses and had medium-long black hair, just enough to touch the rim of his glasses, and was thin and lean, just a bit shorter than Leon. "Me? Let's just say I'm your run of the mill CQC expert. But me and Wesker go way ba-"

He would've finished, until the pilot called out "ETA, four minutes!" over the intercom. So weapons' check began; Leon looked over his trademark pistol and ran the slide through a few times to check the action. Chris and Sheva both took the same arsenal; a combination of a S&W pistol on their hips and an H&K MP5 on their backs respectively. Jill looked over her sub-machine guns to ensure their efficiency. Josh simply made sure the charges in his pack would not falter when they had finished their objective; he could never to sure, and he thought that to himself over and over. Leon holstered his pistol and began sharpening his knife when he called out "Hey kid, what's your name?" over the din of the propeller blades. The young man looked up from polishing his Lightning Hawk magnum to smile and call out "Just call me Killer", and Leon only smiled and went back to his work.

The chopper touched ground as Chris slid open the door. "All right, let's go, go, go!" he called out over the blades. The group of six unloaded into the quiet, cold and dark night of the Alaskan wilderness, the moon shining bright as the sun in the new night's sky. Snow crunched underneath their boots as the chopper began to lift into the air and progress off into the distance. The silence of the night air overtook the group as they adjusted equipment to fit comfortably. Killer wrapped a bandana over his brow. It was serious now, no more jokes. Josh took out his laptop from his pack and feverishly brought up a map, closing the lid of the laptop quickly. "That's way" he said, pointing to the left. The group hastily began to move through the trees.

Chris, who was designated team commander, broke the silence. "All right team, at one kilometer we're going to split into our teams and get into this compound. All of us know our objective. What is that objective, team?" Each individual spoke at once "To find and eliminate Wesker once and for all, destroy any and all WMDs and biohazards contained in the facility, sir!" Chris nodded. "Very good. Now we know Wesker is weak from his run-in with me and Sheva, but I don't want _anybody_ to underestimate him; he's always dangerous. I also don't want anybody dying on this mission. Understood?" Everybody responded with a muffled "Sir!" and Chris nodded. "Very good. All right, team, we all know what to do, now let's do what we do best."


End file.
